What is Love?
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: Beatrice Prior has troubles with her life. I mean, if you were in her spot, you'd feel the same. But once she catches up with old friends and is offered a job, will her life take a new turn? Will she actually be loved? And most importantly, will she learn to love? *Eventual Fourtris* ¡!Rewritten!¡
1. Chapter I

**Hey, sorry for not uploading this, I accidentally pressed delete so I had to start all of over. So, here's the new chapter! I'm pretty excited and hopefully this will be a whole lot better.**

* * *

Tris

"Beatrice?" A voice asks.

Through slitted eyes, I see a figure of a woman. My vision begins to blur.  
"Beatrice, you have to be brave. You have to be brave. Please, that's all I ask of you but just please be brave. And look out for your brother. I—" The woman is crying by now.

She tries to stifle and swallow her sobs.

"Please forgive me." She chokes.

There's a screech of pain and a loud cry. Then there's a thud.

My eyes begin to close. All I can hear is a faint buzz.

* * *

My eyes snap wide open. But quickly shut as a bright white light blinds me for the moment. It takes me awhile to open them up again. I bring my hand up to try and block the light, but hot pain sears through my arm.

I silently curse as the vivid memories from last night flash in my mind.

"Tris!? Are you up yet?" I hear my best friend, Christina call out as she bangs on my door.

"I'm up! Just a little sore from last night." I yell back.

"You're telling me. The guys last night were crazy! 'Hey, you like pizza, 'cause I want a piece of that ass!' Seriously though, pizza?"

I chuckle as I slowly and carefully get up from my bed.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. Lynn should be here by ten to pick you up." Christina shouts.

"Kay,"

I slowly walk towards my small bathroom as I hear the front door open, close and lock. I gently close and lock the bathroom door before taking two fluffy white towels, a blow-dryer, and a hair straightener. I carefully set them on the counter before turning on the shower.

* * *

Once I'm dome straightening my dull blonde hair, I hold my towel close to my chest as I slowly unlock the door. I grab some undergarments, a black tank top, black leggings and my purple Bambi knitted sweater. I throw on some black Toms before opening my bedroom door. I walk down the old small hallway before turning left towards the kitchen. I make my way over to the fridge before taking out some Belgian waffles and popping them into the toaster.

Suddenly, the door opens. A small woman with a buzz cut and a simple hoodie and jeans, waltzes in.

"Beatrice— oh, good morning Tris." Lynn grins as she slams the door shut.

"Morning," I mumble.

"So you'd never believe who I found at the park." Lynn says, breaking into a smile before laughing.

"Who?" I ask.

"My sister, Zeke and Uriah."

I gasp. "Really?"

She nods, not able to wipe the goofy smile off of her face.

"I already set plans to meet them next Friday after your shift." Lynn says, opening the fridge.

I nod, not really looking forward to next Friday. Lets just say that I'm not really happy with life. I've never been happy with life. I mean, who would be when their family has been missing ever since she or he could remember? Who would be happy with life when they have the worst job ever? Who would be happy when their partner doesn't want any kids, when you're dying to have a family?

Hopefully, Friday will be... Different. But, I've learned from past experiences to not get your hopes up too high. Or too low.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for the short chapter, I got out of school pretty late because I had to stay back and help (against my will) and I remembered that I said that Thursday I would upload the chapter so here it is. Crappy, I know. But the next chapter will be better than ever which will be posted by next Friday. :D**

**Have a great day/morning/evening!**


	2. Chapter II

Tris

_"B, B please, get up!" A small child's voice cries. It seems to belong to a young boy. _

_I want to get up. I want to see this child's face. I want to see what's troubling him. But I can't. I can't get up. I'm numb. Paralyzed. And I can't see. But I don't know why. _

_"B, they're coming!" The child sniffles. He starts to breathe in and puff out slowly. _

_Who's coming?_

_"B! Wake up... Please?"_

_..._

_"B, wake up!_"

* * *

"Tris, wake up!"

My eyes slowly flutter open. A yawn escapes my lips as I scrunch my face up in annoyance. I was dreaming about something. I just can't remember.

I look up to find myself in a car. Lynn's car. I must've fallen asleep on the way to Christina's to job. But it is pretty far. She got a job somewhere near Riverside. Well, she was moved there. Eric, my boss, offered Christina a job where she'd be paid more than what she was paid before. The thing is, she has to wear less clothes than what she used to wear at the Pit. He offered me the same job before, but I owe him money. Lots of money. Precisely $750,000. And I'm almost there. But if I accept this 'job', I'll have to buy more...equipment I guess you could say. And of course, he'll double the money he wants back.

You see, I may have wrecked the door to his office, vandalized his car, his second car, his house, broke his phone, 'borrowed' money from him and stole all of his alcoholic beverages from his office (and he might also pay the rent I owe for my apartment). But hey, I was eighteen. I'm twenty-five now. I regret doing those things. They've dimmed my supposedly 'bright' future. I can't become a teacher anymore. (Eric reported my alcoholic behavior and vandalism to the police but thankfully bailed me out... A year later)

"You okay?" Lynn asks. She glances at me for a brief second before looking ahead.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I mumble before a second yawn escapes my lips. "Are we there yet?" I ask, looking out of the window to see cars zipping past by us.

"Almost."

I nod but I don't even bother to open my mouth. Lynn is having some...troubles. Her boss threatened to fire her if she took the next Friday off. But Shauna only has that day off before going back to work as a flight attendant for LAX. Then, she's off to Montana, Texas, Washington. The whole world basically. Not only that, but Lynn looks... Tired and scared. Everyday, once she back from work, the bags under her eyes grow darker. The vibrant glow from her chocolate brown eyes faded. Now, her eyes are just a dull brown. Her smile... Now more of a tired smile. A small smile that rarely reaches her eyes. And, the worst of all, she doesn't talk anymore!

I don't know what exactly is happening at Lynn's workplace. But I do know for sure that something is bothering her. And it takes a lot of effort to make Lynn shut that big mouth of hers.

"You know, Uriah can't wait to see you. It's been years since we– or you've seen him." Lynn smiles knowingly as I laugh.

"What do you mean by that? There's nothing going on between Uriah and me." I try to bite back a smile, but the corners of my lips keep turning up.

Uriah was– or is still my best friend. Although we've lost contact for about five years, he's always been this important character in my life. He was the first to befriend me at my foster home. And, I guess I could say my first kiss.

"Tris, you're blushing."

I laugh again. "How many times do I have to tell you and the girls? I do not blush!"

Lynn rolls her eyes. "Your ears tint a slight pink."

My hands fly up to my ears. "They do not!" Lynn laughs again.

We eventually calm down, and the comfortable silence returns.

* * *

We finally get to Riverside. We enter to be what looks like an apartment complex. The brown paint seems to be peeling off the old walls as vines cover half of the apartment. I really don't want Christina to move here. God knows who will help her down here.

"Tris, can you go and find Christina's apartment? It should be apartment A130. I'll go find a parking spot and then catch up to you." Lynn says while fumbling with her phone.

"Sure," I say as I unbuckle my seatbelt.

I grab my bag and close the car door. Lynn rolls down the window before shouting; "Thanks Tris! See ya in a bit." Lynn shouts as she drives off.

A small sigh escapes my lips as I trudge onto the small path that leads into first block of the outdoor apartments.

* * *

**Short? I know. I'm soo sorry for not updating! But now that my grades are finally up and the school year is almost over, I'll be updating a little more frequently now! Yayyy! Thank you for sticking with me and for all the love and support!**

**Please leave your thoughts, constructive criticism is welcomed. No hate or mean comments please. :)**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed!**


End file.
